listen to your heart
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: he left his home to search for soemthing important to his heart. a female, a companion. something that he had been denied, he was'nt like the others. He wanted what they all lacked. love. kindness. compassion. could uzu love him? fem gon/killua
1. Chapter 1

The room was packed. Well okay maybe that was'nt the right word to use, but it was close enough since there were over four hundred and seventy something perticepants in the Hunter exams all packed into a small room that was'nt even the size or a football stadium, so when he ended up steping on several people he could'nt help but laugh a little bit. The slight noice was lost to many, but to his trained ears it was as loud as a yell, and had a wierd almost hystrical sound to it. Was that really his laugh, or had he worked so much dodging his familys search dogs these past month that he had finally snapped?

He had a comical look on his face as he deftly manuvered his way through the crowds and saw a young girl about his age with semi long silvery blond hair, wearing a cloak and carrying a fishing pole, behind her were two older guys guys. A tall blond, and a man about twenty something wearing colored shades, a suit and a tie and thought, well they are'nt going to last long. He cocked his head, there was something about the girl and her friends that he could'nt quite place.

As soon as the girl started moving through the crowd, he watched in amazment as the others in the room parted for the mysterious person and her friends like the red sea parted for Moses. How curious. And intresting all at once. He had left his home because there was something out in the world that he could'nt find there, something he desire so much he would kill for it a thousand times over. He wanted a companion, someone who would'nt be bothered by the fact that he was a cold blooded killer at the tender age of thirteen. So far he had come across several people that would have fit his criteria, but the moment they had been told what he was, and who he was; they had tried to kill him leaving him no choice but to kill them first. It sucked, but he was starting to think that he should give up.

But _those people_really stood out to him. They gave his trained senses a funny feeling that made him feel warm, and tingly all over. Could they save him from his lonliness? Well he would never know unless he tried to get close to them, so he made a split second decision that could; and would change his life forever. He would become one of their group. And he would find his companion among the three or he would die trying.

"Uzu, dont go any farther ahead of us." Kuraprika said warningly as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around her delicate wrist, his eyes widening in suprise at just how thin her wrist was. If he was'nt careful he would end up breaking it. She turned her head slightly and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and nodded in understanding. She knew the people here were dangerous, but she could'nt help but feel like a wolf in sheeps clothing at the moment.

She was pretty dangerous herself with her monsterous physical strength, speed and agility. And she was more than aware of just how many people in the room seemed to realise that she was'nt normal, it was why the crowd had parted for her. Animal instinct. Even though they were'nt completely aware of it they felt deep down that she was a killer and it scared them into wanting to stay out of her way.

So when the test started and she and the others started running with everyone else she had to slow her pace considerably or she would have lost Leorio and Kuraprika in the crowd. And since she had become friends with the two she had no intention of losing them for any reason, that and she could already feel the eyes of some of the other Hunter exam perticipants. They were already schemeing on how to ruin their chances or becomeing Hunters. The feeling that they were giving off was starting ot piss her off. If Leorio and Kuraprika were'nt so close to her; she could lash out and get rid of some of the more dangerous ones.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing brat, thats cheeting!" Leorio yelled in her ear, causing her to trip. She would have fallen if Kuraprika had'nt reached out and steadied her as soon as she tripped. She looked at him and saw him smile and felt his hand on the small of her back gently urging her to retake her spot in front of them.

She gave him a grateful look and thanked him quietly before turning her attention back to the front, and almost tripped again when the kid Leorio was yelling at was staring at her. Leorio said something else drawing the teens dark green eyes away from her for a second, a cold almost murderous look crossed his face, then he looked back at her. His look sofened considerably when he looked at her. He even smiled at her before jumping off of his skate board and picking up as he fell into step beside her.

Two loud growls sounded behind her, making her jump slightly. What was their problem? She wondered as she glanced at them over her shoulder. The dark looks on their faces spoke volumes; telling her that they believed that they should be the only ones so close to her.

"Kind of possesive of you, aren't they?" The guy next to her said as he glanced at her. She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said with a shakey laugh as she recalled the sailor that Leorio had thrown over board the ship that they had met on when the guy had scared her. She was still pretty sure that the poor unfortunate soul had drowned.

The boy snickered, she had such a funny look on her face. It made him wonder what she was thinking about as he got a closer look at her. She was a pretty little thing, just an inch shorter than him, her skin was so pale she almost reminded him of a ghost. If not for the color of her vermillion red eyes, the pale pink of her lips, and the bizzare color of her hair she would have been a ghost.

Her body was slender in build, but had nice curves considering her age. Not too small but not too big either. Her face had a sweet and innocent look to it, that was at odds with her nature. He could sense that she was a killer like him, the major difference between them was that she had a concious. He didn't.

"Whats your name?" He asked curiously as he let his shoulder brushed against her. She looked at him and smiled again, this time there was no nervousness behind the action.

"I'm Uzu. What's your name?" She asked with the same sweet smile. He blinked and hesitated for a second. Then gave her a slow smile and said,

"I'll tell you; if you give me a kiss." Kuraprika snarled and grabbed a card out of the crazy clowns hand and threw it at the boy as Leorio quickly grabbed Uzu and pulled her out of harms way. The boy dodged, and watched as the person in front of him fell to the ground with the card sticking out of his spine. Damn it, the boy was starting to piss him off.

Killua looked at the fallen man then back at the blond who had thrown the metal card at him and resisted the urge to tear his to pieces.

"It's one thing to take advantage of Uzu because she's innocent, or stupid. But it's unforgivable to try to take advantage of her because your a pervert. Do it again and you die." Kuraprika snarled. Uzu looked at the boy, Kuraprika had just tried to kill him for joking around! This was too much.

"Stop it! Apoligize to him for trying to kill him." She snapped at Kuraprika as Leorio let her go, the blond look startled and opened his mouth to argue, then sighed and muttered an apoligy under his breath. Killua cocked his head and then looked at Uzu again. How intresting. The blond guy and the other one obviously liked the girl, and wanted to protect her which was why his joke had gone over like a lead balloon.

He understood their feeling considerably, she was a female, a member of the fairer sex, she was fragil compaired to them. He had had such things drilled into his head since he was a child so that he would be able eventually find himself a companion, and would'nt feel the impulse to kill or hurt her. Even now he felt the same protective feelings toward the girl, but for much different reasons.

Reaching out she tangled her slender fingers in his hair and leaned in, pressing her lips against his own just for a fraction of a second, but it was enough to seal their fates together. "I'm Killua." _Nice to meet you, lover_. He thought as she pulled away from him to continue running. He would become her constant companion from now on, and watch her every move.

After reaching the end of the tunnel she stood with her back against a tree several feet away from the others and wondered if she had enough time to take a nap. It was'nt that she was actually tired, she was just bored. That part of the exam had been disgustingly easy for her. She felt the palm of a hand against her cheek and opened her eyes to look at the person touching her and squeeked in suprise. Killua was leaned against the tree next to her, his face dangerously close to her own, a teasing grin on his face.

"Tired?" He asked curiously. Her face turned an adorable pink color as she looked away from him.

"No. Just bored." She said with a sigh. He snickered, and let his hand drop back to his side.

"We have a while to rest, before we have to move on. Wanna hang out?" Killua said as he looked at her again. Uzu's expression brightened and she grasped his arm and pulled him away from the tree so quickly that he didn't even have time to dig his heels in.


	2. blood contract

Killua sat next to Uzu watching her figit nervously. She was so cute. He thought as he tried to think of something to help him get to know her better. "So, what do you do for fun?" He asked curiously. She glanced at him and seemed to think for a moment then grinned.

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that. You?" She asked as she picked up a small pebble and examined it before skipping across the surface of the lake they were sitting next to. He whistled softly then looked at her again.

"I kill people for fun." He said honestly. She smiled at him.

"Sounds nice. Do you kill them quickly or slowly?" Uzu asked noone in particular. He looked a bit suprised by the question. Was that all she had to say?

He swallowed past the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, "Depends on how much the one I'm killing pisses me off."

Uzu snickered, "Sounds about right." She said as she tucked a few strands of her silky hair behind her ear. He sat there for a second or so longer before blurting out,

"So it does'nt bother you that I'm a killer? At all? I'm a memeber of the Zoldick family. We are elite assassins, and this does'nt bother you. Seriously?"

Uzu gave him a sunny smile and propped her chin up using her hand as she reguarded him thoughtfully. Truth be told she had known who he was the second she had seen his face, she had a copy of his profile in her shirt pocket. So really she didn't mind about him being a killer at all, as long as he was'nt coming after her.

"I always thought you would be a huge, ogre like guy with no personality. Your actually much cuter than I thought you would be. And I like your personality too. So yeah, those things dont bother me at all." She said with another grin as his jaw dropped. She had known who he was all along! How?

She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a folded paper and held it out to him. He looked at her curiously then took the paper and carfully unfolded it and cringed. Oh shit, this was a bounty poster with his name, age, sex, height, weight, and other juicy little tid bits of information on it.

"Are you a bounty hunter?" Killua asked as he looked back up at her. She shook her head.

"I helped a bounty hunter as part of my training. I still do it from time to time just for fun, or when I need money. The rest of the time I'm just another ordinary girl. Please, stop looking so worried. I'm here to take the Hunter exams and that's it. He sighed and smiled back despit the fact that he felt shaken to his core. There was no way that he could take a bounty hunter home to meet his parents, but maybe since she really was'nt one there would'nt be a problem.

On the other hand she would fit in just fine with the rest of the freaks back in his home town, so maybe it was'nt such a bad thing that she used to hunt his kind down like dogs. "Do you believe me?" Uzu asked in a much softer tone. She sounded sad to him.

"Yes, I believe you. But you have to know that if you come after me..." He let his threat trail off there. She nodded her head slightly as he refolded the paper and handed it back to her.

"I understand that you have to do what you have to do to protect yourself and your family. If you ever feel threatened by me, then go ahead and kill me." She said as she tucked the paper back into it's place. Killua sighed and thought for a minute. There may be a way around her job...maybe the two of them could enter a contract. She didn't hunt him or his family. And he...would do whatever she wanted him too. No wait, would'nt that make him her servent? Maybe he could-no that would'nt work either. He sighed again and glanced at her. She was tense, closed off.

Probably waiting for him to kill her. He didn't want to, so a contract was the best way to go. "Do you know what a contract is?"

She nodded. _Whew, good._ He thought as he pulled a pocket knife out and opened it with a flick of his wrist and laid it on the ground next to him.

"Alright here is what we're going to do. We are going to enter into a blood contract with each other. You swear not to hunt me or my family unless it is under extreme conditions; and I have to be aware of those conditions. And I will be your partner, I will help you do whatever you want to do, and protect you. We seal the contract with blood,-" he cut off what he was about to say and changed the part of the blood contract so that it would be something more binding.

Picking up the knife he made a shallow cut over the vein in his wrist, likeing the way he could feel his heart thudding in his chest as he bled, then handed the blade to Uzu. She made an identical cut on the oppisit wrist and held her arm out to him, he pressed his bleeding wrist to hers, and wrapped his fingers around her arm just below her wrist and pulled her off ballance so that she was pressed against him. His mouth pressed against her skin as he wrapped his arms around her, and tried ot subdue the excitment racing through his veins.

He had done it! He had found and bound a woman to him. The blood contract was the same as a marrage contract. The word 'partners' had more than one meaning. Uzu was his now! Completely his, and he would never let her go.


	3. sweet stupid girl

Slight time skip-

The air ship was relatively quiet aside from the roaring of the engines, fourty something people had passed the cooking exam. Killua had been more than a little pleased that his partner had passed, despite the fact that she had nearly given him a heart attack when she had saved one of the others from being swept out to sea. And now that the two of them were alone again, he couldn't but help feeling like they were on a date or something. He kept wanting to reach out and hold her hand. It was weird. Or at least he thought so, but maybe it was part of the blood contracts affects.

The contract amplified the deepest desires in one's heart. So maybe his deepest desire was to hold hands with his partner? At one point during dinner he had stopped himself from touching her by stabbing himself in the hand with his fork, then when they had been drinking tea after dinner and chatting he had gotten an erection and tried to hide it from her by dumping his scalding hot drink in his lap. Not the smartest thing in the world to do, but it worked like a charm.

And now that the two of them were standing outside their room; because someone on the air ship was bound and determined to drive him insane, he could'nt help but feel that maybe he should go find her guard dogs and have them stay with her. Because he just knew in is heart that if he slept in the same room with her he would end up doing something like jumping her. The thought of stripping her naked and loving her until the early morning hours, caused him to turn blood red and give her some lame ass excuse before leaving her to go run around until he was too tired to act on his impulses.

And for some odd reason that he had yet to figure out he always ended up right back at the room, reaching for the door knob. Could he be a masochist?

Uzu stood under the warm water in the shower, thinking about the time that she had spent with Killua. He had been watching her like a hawk during the tests, and while she liked the fact that he was watching her at the same time it was also kind of unnerving. She was curious about him, and yes more than a little attracted to him. And since making the blood contract with him her attraction to him had gotten much harder to fight against. It kind of horrified her that she wanted to tie him up naked and milk him dry just to hear him scream. She just wasn't that kind of girl. But the more she thought about it the more she wanted to do just that.

And she knew just by looking at him, that the sex would be fantasic. It was in the way he moved, every action, every thought in his head was carefully calculated. He would be less calculating in bed. He would be more like a untamed wolf. Reaching out absent mindedly she switched the warm water to cold and stood there for another few minutes before giving up the fight and running her hand along the skin of her throat, down to her breasts, and promptly banged her head on the wall. What the fuck was she doing?

"Ahhh, I suddenly want to slit my wrists." She said to herself as she turned the water off and grabbed a towel and muttering darkly about things that innocent young girls shouldn't know about made her way to the bedroom, and nearly died of shock when she found Killua sitting on the bed wearing nothing but a sheet over his hips, waiting for her.

His head snapped up the moment the bathroom door opened and almost jumped to his feet and ran from the room, he was that freaked to find her standing naked under the fluffy red towel, just a few feet from him. He opened his mouth to speak and was mortified by the inaudible squeeking sound that came out, and quickly clapped both hands to his mouth and turned red. Uzu cocked her head a bit and narrowed her eyes at him.

"So your having trouble too then?" She asked, her instincts telling her the automatic answer. Yes.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I can fight it. Do you...want me to-" She was close enough to touch a second later, holy shit he hadn't even seen her move. She had a odd look on her face like she was torn between nervousness, and excitement. One of her hands reached out and tore the sheet from his lap, the action startling him so much that he toppled over onto his back on the bed.

_Well okay then._He thought as she straddled his hips, her core settling right over his aching cock. She let go of the towel to let her hands lightly skim across his chest, stopping briefly to pinch his nipples. He hissed and rubbed his cock against her. She twitched and ran her fingernails along his stomach, then down along his abdomen. Oh god, if she did'nt stop playing with him he was going to lose it completely, and fuck her into the mattress.

"Uzu, stop playing with me and kiss me so we can get started." He growled as he grasped both of her wrists in his hands and yanked her down to him and kissed her. Licking along her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth, and made a soft purring sound as he slid his tongue inside, letting go of her wrists long enough to wrap his arms around her, and pull her as close to him as he could without breaking her in half.

She moaned softly and fisted her hands in his hair. Pulling at it a bit, he felt like a tightly coiled spring about to snap. His normally calm mind was suddenly frantic, he could feel her heart beating in her chest, could hear the ebb and flow of blood in her veins, and lost all sense of self as he rolled them until she was under him. The towel had come apart bareing all fo the skin he wanted to touch. He rubbed himself against her again, and little pin points of light danced in his vision.

He lifted his lips from hers and nuzzled her jaw so that she would turn her head a bit, giving him acsess to her throat. He licked the skin over the artery in her juglar and nipped at the skin before sucking it roughly into his mouth, she cried out and arched her back as he pushed the head of his weeping dick inside of her. God she was so tight. He thought as he kissed his way from her throat to her breasts and nipped sharply at one nipple before sucking it into his mouth and pushing the rest of his dick inside of her. Seh made a strange sound that had his head snapping up to look at her face.

There were tears in her eyes. Was he hurting her? "Uzu?" He said gently, his voice sounding like a caress as he stroked her cheeks with his hand, wipeing away the tears as he klissed her lips tenderly while holding his body perfectly still.

"I'm okay, your just really big. It stings a bit." She said in between kisses. He made a soft 'hning' sound and smiled in the dark. Sweet, stupid girl. _My sweet, stupid girl._ He thought posessively as he started to move slowly just in case he hurt Uzu again, it would make it easier to stop. She gripped his shoulders, tearing the skin with her fingernails and made a soft whimpering sound that he wanted to hear again, and again, and again.


End file.
